elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Hlaalu Hortator
is one of the Main Quests in . Background Objectives *Obtain Crassius Curio's vote for Hortator. *Obtain the vote of Yngling Half-Troll for Hortator. *Find Dram Bero in St Olms, Vivec and obtain his vote. *Deal with Orvas Dren. *Travel to Omani Manor and obtain the vote of Velanda Omani for Hortator. *Travel to Ules Manor and obtain the vote of Nevena Ules for Hortator. *Return to Curio to receive the title or Hortator of Hlaalu. Walkthrough The quest will begin immediately after the completion of the quest Mehra Milo and the Lost Prophecies. After speaking to Nibani Maesa the Nerevarine is tasked with obtainng the title of Hortator of each of the Three Great Houses of Vvardenfell. Each of these quests run simultaneously and combine to fulfil the Fourth Trial of the Seven Visions. Crassius Curio Crassius Curio can be found in the Curio Manor in the Hlaalu Canton in Vivec. His support is obtained relatively easily, provided the Nerevarine pays 1,000 gold (or 500 for members of the House of Hlaalu) to Curio. An alternative method, provided Curio's disposition towards the Nerevarine is above 70, is to give Curio a kiss, which will raise his disposition and grant his vote for you as Hortator of Hlaalu. Yngling Half-Troll Yngling Half-Troll can be found in Yngling Manor within the St. Olms Plaza in Vivec. His vote will cost the Nerevarine 2,000 gold (or 1,000 for members of Hlaalu), although an alternative route (which is suggested by other Hlaalu Council members) is to kill him (at the cost of potentially battling the rest of the residents of Yngling Manor. Dram Bero A rather different task befalls the Nerevarine to obtain the vote of Dram Bero, although the Nerevarine simply has to speak to him to receive his support. In order to speak to him, however, the Nerevarine must find him within the Haunted Manor within St. Olms Plaza (he is hidden behind a locked door within the Manor). Bero will also give the Nerevarine advice on how to deal with Orvas Dren, Velanda Omani and Nevena Ules. Orvas Dren vote may be obtained in a number of ways.]] The vote of Orvas Dren can be obtained by the Nerevarine in a number of ways. Ths most simple of these methods is to simply attack him (a move supported by most of the other Hlaalu Councilors) although this will prompt his bodyguards, within the Dren Plantation, to attack the Nerevarine in Dren's defense. Another method is to intimidate him into attack (by suggesting that you require is vote to defeat Dagoth Ur) or to blackmail him (using papers hidden within the basement of the Plantation). If the Nerevarine is a member of Hlaalu and has become the lead of the Camonna Tong, Dren should fold, granting his vote and using his influnce to manipulate Velanda Omani and Nevena Ules. Velanda Omanu and Nevena Ules Once Dren has been dealt with Velanda Omani and Nevena Ules' votes can be obtained simply by talking to them. Velanda Omanu can be found within the Omani Manor (found on Elmas Island, east of the St. Olms Canton), while Nevena Ules resides within the Ules Manor, west of Suran. Once all of the councilors' votes have been obtained the Nerevarine must return to Crassius Curio. Upon speaking to Curio the Nerevarine is named Hortator of Hlaalu and receives the Belt of the Hortator to symbolise that fact. Journal Trivia *The Nerevarine may also speak to Nileno Dorvayn in Balmora to receive the Yellow Book of 3E 426 (also increases her disposition by 10). *This quest, as with the other quests to be named Hortator or Nerevarine, may be bypassed entirely if the Nerevarine has a reputation above 50 (and is level 20 or above). *The Nerevarine can begin this quest before the Path of the Incarnate, although they won't get very far as the topic Hlaalu Hortator does not appear until the completion of the former quest. Category:Morrowind: Main Quests